


Mother Eve

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, hahahaha......., inspired by otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi has gotten into a bad situation, and Shion is too kind and desperately wants to help. Doesn't sound like anything new, right? Maybe not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't have been doing this because working on summer assignments is more important, but I snuck in some time since I found this post and couldn't help myself: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/91881395746/imagine-that-person-a-is-living-alone-out-on-the  
> First thing I think of is No.6, and since someone has to be the lady, Nezumi A.K.A. Eve has been genderbent to fit the role. But then, not genderbending the other character is something I don't like to do, so have some fem!Shion too.

The young woman ran into the nearest building, each step painful and each breath shallower than the last. It was a house that had looked empty and as if someone had fled, likely from those parasite bees plaguing the district, but someone could still be around. Number 6 was no place to be having a child, but here she was. How could she be so stupid?

Her eyes soon became accustomed to the darkness and a concerned voice called out, muffled by the cracks of thunder. A flash of lightning illuminated a young woman who couldn't have been much younger than her with brown hair and kind features…no, not kind, just naïve. No resident of this pathetic district could be trusted.

“Is someone there?” the stranger called out. She scooted further into the shadows of the dimly lit house, but it was hard to keep quiet with the agony she was in. She let out a faint grunt and prayed she would just go back to sleep, but instead she strode over and gasped at the sight. “I-I’ll call an ambulance right away!” She wanted to help someone who had broken into her house and made a mess in her time of labor? What a fool. She glared at the other woman, incapacitated by a harsh contraction, and unable to hold back a shriek.

“There’s no time,” she hissed.

She looked extremely panicked. Of course she probably hadn’t had to assist someone in giving birth before. “What do I do?”

The labor-stricken woman clutched the carpet and growled. “Nothing! Just get away!”

Despite her sharp words, the other knelt in front of her. “Relax… It’ll be okay, you’re okay…” She was about to yell at her to shut up and get away, but pain ripped the words from her mouth and she screamed instead. An eternity later, after countless tears had been shed and her voice was hoarse, the baby was born. The brown-haired stranger let out a relieved laugh and cut the umbilical cord carefully, holding the messy newborn gently. “It’s a girl,” the young woman announced, and silence fell over them, the brunette stranger looking away sheepishly. “Um, I’m Shion.”

The exhausted young woman scrutinized her before answering. “Nezumi.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Shion smiled nervously. “Here, I’ll help you to the guest room.”

Nezumi pushed her hand away. “I’ll leave myself.”

“Leave? But you need to rest.”

“I’m fine.” It was obvious when she swayed and fell back that she wasn’t, however.

“Please, let me help you.” She stared at Shion through narrow eyes, reluctantly using her as support and letting her guide her to a cozy room. “I’ll wash her off real quick but afterwards you can—”

“Keep her,” Nezumi interjected.

“But she’s—”

“I don’t want her.”

Shion fidgeted in the doorway. “W-well, goodnight. My room’s across the hall if you need anything.”

The next morning she was woken by agitated crying and found her child beside her. Menacing looks failed to make the child be quiet, so Nezumi picked her up and rocked the girl in her arms grudgingly. Shion tentatively walked in with a tray of food and a worried glance.

“How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” she answered shortly.

“That’s good. I brought you something to eat, and some warm milk for her.” Nezumi took the bottle and pressed it to the baby’s mouth, which immediately opened to suck the milk out. She ate her own food and muttered a thank you to Shion, who looked apprehensive but spoke anyway. “If you’d like, I can take you home once you’re all set.”  
“I don’t have a home,” the young woman replied, brushing blue-gray strands of hair out of her face.

“Oh,” was the only thing she could think to say. “Then wherever you need to go, I’ll take you there. The father’s house, or a family member?”

Nezumi’s eyes were cold as she shook her head. “The father is dead, and I don’t have any family left. I can get back on my own.”

Shion wanted to ask where it was she would go, but thought better of it. “You can stay with me.”

Nezumi laughed bitterly. “That’s dumb, letting a stranger stay with you just because she had a kid in your house.”

“If you’ve got nowhere to go, I want to give you somewhere,” she replied. “I can’t just let someone go off like that, what if something bad happens?”

“Something bad? You should know I’m a fugitive. Sheltering me would be a stupid idea and would only land us both in trouble.”

Her only reaction was a determined nod. “I don’t mind. It would be worse to reject a mother and her child.”

Nezumi flinched at the word ‘mother’ even though that was what she was now. She had created a life, and that life would depend on her until it was old enough to live on its own. “It isn’t safe.”

“Then where…” She trailed off and Nezumi looked into her eyes as if to ascertain her motives were genuine.

“I know a place. But I’m not doing this because I want your help.”

Shion breathed out with a soft smile. “I’m glad… We can go as soon as you want.”

Nezumi’s gaze returned to the child, sleeping soundly, and resolved to fix this mess as soon as possible.


End file.
